


Good Boy

by 1001LivesLived



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Masturbation, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:21:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25248346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1001LivesLived/pseuds/1001LivesLived
Summary: Hannibal gets an unusual phone call from Will, he may end up enjoying it more than he realizes.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 15
Kudos: 74





	Good Boy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [@dancystruck](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=%40dancystruck).



> This was based off a fun prompt from @dancystruck. Thanks Jenn so much for letting me use it! Hope you enjoy :D
> 
> Also thanks to @MichaelHewlin for introducing me to the world of Hannibal, supporting me, and being my Beta reader
> 
> Feel free to add me on twitter @ToWeirdToBeFake (may be NSFW/18+)

Good Boy

Will had been away on a work trip for 2 weeks now and although he loathe to admit it, Hannibal was missing the quirky empaths company. Prior to this trip they had been spending a great deal of time together, sharing meals, ideas, and opinions; often talking late into the evening. Hannibal told himself he was simply gaining knowledge and insight but that flutter inside at the mention of Will was growing alarmingly bigger. He was due home tomorrow, the thought giving comfort. Hannibal placed his cellphone on his dresser and slid into bed.

BZZZTTTT BZZZTTTT

Abruptly Hannibal awoke and looked to the clock reading 3:02am. He knew it wasn't Jack calling as he hadn't made any ripper kills lately, pursing his lips at the rudeness of the caller he got out of bed to make note of who it was. His heart stuttered for a second when he read WILL GRAHAM calling. Taking a deep breathe and collecting himself, Hannibal answered “Hello Will.” At the other end of the line was some rustling noise but no reply. Hannibal called Wills name again but when no reply came, Hannibal began to get concerned. As he opened his mouth to ask if he was okay a faint “Hmm” came across. Hannibal turned up the volume in time to hear Will say “Hey handsome!” He froze, the endearing term not something they had ever used. “I missed you so much” He smiled 'I missed you too Will, how was your trip?” “I am so glad to be home,” came Wills muffled response “I missed my home and my bed. I also missed spending time with you. I'm sorry I left you for so long.” “That is okay Will, I am simply glad you are back.” “How about I make it up to you?” Wills voice came through lower, Hannibal paused. “How about we play? If you are a good boy maybe you'll get a treat.” Hannibal's heart stopped for a second as his cock stirred in his pyjamas “I am not sure what you could possibly mean Will but I am hardly a boy, perhaps you should-” “Sit.” The stern command came across the  
phone. Without realizing quite what happened Hannibal suddenly found himself sitting on the bed.

Before he could protest another command came through “Lay down.” Hannibal laid back. His cock fully erect now. “Good job, I think you've earned your first treat. I am going to give it to you by hand.” Hannibal groaned, throwing his head back, eyes closed, he removed his bottoms and grasped his cock slowly going up and down picturing Wills hand instead. “That's it, Good Boy.” Hannibal had never had a praise kink before but he had never really had any sort of kink before Will. Now he found himself responding with faster hand motions to the idea he had pleased Will. “Whoa, whoa, no. Be nice. Nice and slow” Will soft voice instructed. Hannibal whined but slowed his movements down. “Good, now  
roll over.” Hannibal rolled onto his stomach presenting his ass. “I bet you would love some more attention. Does my boy want a rub down?” “Yes Will!” Hannibal gasped stroking hard. “Maybe some scratches too hm? I bet you would love some deep scratches.” He was now writhing on a the bed, on the brink of orgasm, picturing Will getting rough with him. “Alright last treat but you have to listen to your master.” Hannibal panted out his agreement, hand working furiously. “STOP. STAY.” Wills voice sternly commanded, Hannibal froze, holding his breath, body quivering in anticipation. Wills soft voice spoke only one word “Come.” Hannibal cried out as his orgasm ripped through him, no longer needing stimulation but just the sound of Wills voice. Exhausted he collapsed on the bed. “ Good Boy!” Hannibal smiled tiredly, his heart rejoicing of being a good boy for Will. 'That's it, Good Boy Winston!”

All at once Hannibal's smile faltered “What did you say Will?” but Will didn't respond, listening closer  
now Hannibal could hear the sound of a dog woofing in the background and Will praising him.  
Winston. He had been talking to Winston the whole time, evidently Will had accidentally pocket dialed  
Hannibal. Mortification and something almost like disappointment bloomed through Hannibal's chest  
and he quickly hung up on Will.

*In Wolftrap Virginia*  
Will smirked at the dial tone from his call to Hannibal, he had promised a reckoning, he just didn't say what kind.

**Author's Note:**

> I am currently kicking around the idea to a part 2 of this so stay tuned!
> 
> As always feel free to leave comments, encouragements, ideas, or suggestions for me! 
> 
> Thanks Sunshines ^_^


End file.
